


The Wine Cellar

by Melodea



Series: The Misadventures of Alorea [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Begging, Crying, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Small Breasts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodea/pseuds/Melodea
Summary: Alorea has to go down to the wine cellar to replenish the inn's kitchen store, and someone decides to follow her.I don't condone anything I write in these works in real life.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Misadventures of Alorea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800784
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The Wine Cellar

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone anything I write in these works in real life. If you think pedophilia, rape, bestiality, or other similar themes is okay beyond a writing/role-play/otherwise fictitious setting, you need serious help.

Alorea was a short, petite elven woman who dressed chastely compared to the others who frequented the inn she worked at; she wore a long, thick white robe with sleeves that covered her entire body besides her head and the lower half of her legs. She wore her long ebony hair down, somewhat straightened, but with the tips curled out. She had bright, beautiful baby blue eyes and a soft, round face dappled with freckles. She was tending to a group of very drunk residents right in front of the bar when they ordered something she had to fetch from the basement. With a small, sweet bow she made her way through the entrance to the kitchen, then down the stairs and into the wine cellar. It was dark down there; two lamps were the only thing lighting the dark grey stone walls and floor of the room.

Gregory was a large, broad-built human, leaning against the bar and taking a long sip of hard liquor, enjoying the roar of the crowd and winding down after a long day of hard work. He turned his head as that group of very drunk men roared with laughter and his eyes spotted the small elf rushing away from them. _Oh my,_ he thought to himself, watching her bow curtly before she left for the kitchen. He set his mug down on the counter before slowly creeping his way into the kitchen a few seconds after she had disappeared, making sure no one was watching. 

Alorea had to go to the far back wall of the basement, where all of the wine was stored. The other walls were lined with horizontal-sitting barrels of different alcoholic beverages, and in the center of the room were rows of shelves with bottles. Once she arrived at her destination, she started pushing a few barrels away and others towards a dolly. She struggled; strength was not her forte. It would take longer to get these up to the kitchen than she thought. 

Meanwhile, Gregory quietly descended the basement, keeping his footsteps so quiet that even her sharp ears couldn't pick up a soft scuffle. His eyes squinted, trying to see through the darkness, but he made out the slight silhouette of the elf as she sorted through the barrels. He waited for the perfect moment, when Alorea was finally bent over one of the barrels to fetch something she had spotted but couldn't quite make out in the darkness, and lunged. 

Gregory pressed himself up against the small woman, immediately grabbing her wrists to pin them to the surface of the barrel. He pushed his hips forwards, pressing his growing bulge up against her rear and letting out a soft sigh. He grinned triumphantly. "Well, what do we have here?"

Alorea was startled and staring wide-eyed down at the barrel, unsure what to make of the situation but after a few seconds she realized she was in big trouble. She tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he had a firm grip on her thin wrists and his heavy weight pressed her delicate frame tightly against the cylinder beneath her. "Hello?" she dared to speak. "E-Excuse me, please get off," she requested shakily, hoping that maybe this man was just stupid drunk.

"Need a little help there?" The man slurred, grinding his crotch gently against the elf's covered ass cheeks. "I think you need a nice strong man... hic!" 

Alorea grimaced. Realizing he was, in fact, drunk, she tried to offer the man a friendly, calm answer. "Haha, no, I'm alright, thank you." The more she squirmed, the more her round ass brushed and rubbed up against his grinding crotch. Alorea's breath hitched as she felt his bulge grow, realizing the mistake she made, and she stilled herself. "Um. Well, maybe if you - go over there, and fetch me that dolly, that would help," she offered. Perhaps if he fell for it, she could make a break for it.

"Oh, I think I can help you right here and now." The man grinned at the flustered elf. His hands grasp the fabric of her thick white robes, hoisting the fabric up slowly until he revealed her thighs and ass underneath, eager to get on with it.

Alorea whimpered as he hitched her robes up, revealing her smooth, soft legs and the white lace panties underneath. "Please stop," she insisted, growing desperate. She started to push herself away from the barrel again, fighting harder than before to try and get free. She managed to slip from his grasp briefly, but Gregory sharply hoisted her robes up to her lower back, revealing her entire lower half, and pressed a large, strong hand against her skin, forcing her back down onto the barrel with a grunt.

"You're right. I am drunk," he slurred, using his other hand to explore her exposed body. Then he uses it to pull his pants down to his knees and reveal the boxers that lie beneath as well as his thick, meaty bulge.

Alorea didn't stop struggling, but it was in vain. "Stop! Help!" she called. To her dismay, no-one heard besides the two of them. She whimpered, feeling the girth of his cock press against her skin, still covered by his pants, as he resumed his slow, needy grinding. "Stop, don't do this," she pleaded.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hair and craned her head back, making her yelp in pain; he lurched forward, forcing a strong, painful kiss onto her soft lips, muffling her cries. His other hand yanked her white lace panties down to her thighs, then pulled off his own undergarments, letting his bare, thick cock rub its length threateningly against her womanhood. That hand then slips under her thick robe, snaking up to her chest and groping her small left breast tightly, finding the nipple hard already. He groaned warmly into her mouth as his tongue danced with hers, feeling her clit tremble against the stimulation of his cock pushing between her parted thighs.

Alorea shook her head. "No, please!" she managed to beg after briefly freeing herself from his kiss. Tears started to pocket in the corners of her eyes.

Gregory scowled as soon as her mouth was free. He forced his lips onto hers again, muffling her pleas and whimpers. His hips kept her squirming ass pressed against the barrel, arching back and forth as he rubbed his thick, throbbing length against her pussy lips. He felt those lips moisten his cock, the stimulation making her so wet that eventually his entire length was moistened with her juices. Soon, it was so easy to grind against her that his cock thrusted quickly between her legs and made a loud, wet smack every time. He smirked, brushing his thumbs over both of her nipples before pinching them. He used his left hand to push her robe upward until it finally rested on the back of her neck, forcing their lips apart and pinning her chest against the barrel. Her body was completely revealed; her soft, porcelain-perfect skin almost glistened in the cold light from the dim lanterns nearby. He could see her white lace bra and smooth belly and swiftly removed the bra, tossing it down to the ground, making the small woman jump. She had stopped struggling, however, apparently resigned to her fate.

"That's better," he groaned as he arched his hips back with a practiced motion, prodding the tip of his glistening dick against her bare womanhood. His hands clutched her breasts tightly, keeping her body in place as he slowly pushed his thick cock inside her, inch by inch. He grunted softly as he felt the tight, hot walls of her cunt create sparks of unimaginable pleasure against his rock hard shaft. Alorea sobbed unintelligibly, closing her eyes and letting her tears fall free down her freckled cheeks. The push through her hole was arduous, her tight muscles clenching down on his cock like a vice. Despite how wet her cunt was, the friction inside of her was almost painfully tight. Her breasts rolled in his palms, sending jolts of unwanted pleasure through the small woman's body.

The man paused halfway inside of her. His hands eased on her breasts and he leaned forward to whisper hotly against her ear. "You've got a tight little hole, elf," he grunted at her, before slowly sliding out... then pushing back in. Then out, then back in, in gradual thrusts. Each slow push loosened her cunt thrust by thrust. Alorea was too overwhelmed by the pain and the terrible warmth in her belly to keep up the fight. She panted breathlessly against the barrel, her long, dark hair falling and covering her face as she looked away, whimpering helplessly under her breath. Thrust after thrust came through her until he could push deep enough to reach his hilt. Her pussy trembled around him, like she wasn't used to this sort of treatment. 

"Fuck!" Gregory groaned as he bottomed out inside of her. "By the Light... you feel incredible," he choked out, becoming overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of how tight and hot her cunt was. He pulled his cock out, then started thrusting again, increasing the pace and and force of each arch. His hands groped her chest, pinching her exposed, hard nipples, eager to get her to moan in pleasure as he raped her.

Alorea's little body was pushed into the barrel over and over by the force of his intensifying thrusts, making her grunt and groan each time. She was shaking beneath him, and her pussy was even more tremulous, squeezing around his thrusting cock like it was trying to milk him for all he had. Gregory snickered at that thought. She tried her best to hide her sounds with her head bowed, but she often let out a breathy grunt or a short moan of both pleasure and displeasure. Her little tits bounced with the rhythm of his pounding hips.

Gregory leaned over and pressed his lips against hers again, enjoying her body, completely at his mercy, as she squirmed against his large, strong figure. His head spun from the pleasure as he pounded into her, his hips clapping against her wet skin, echoing against the cold stone walls of the wine cellar - it was only a matter of time until he unleashed his load, and Alorea could sense it, not only because she felt the heat of her own brewing orgasm growing in her belly but she also felt his cock begin to swell inside of her even larger than it had been before.

Alorea's grunts and gasps and small moans got a little louder and more distraught and her eyes flickered with horror. She shook her head to free her lips and plead one last time. "No, please," she gasped between a couple of his thrusts. "Don't cum in me," she begged, her voice so weak it was almost drowned out by the hard slap of flesh against flesh. Her clit was swollen and hot with all of the stimulation. She started to sob again but they only came out as tear-less, hitched gasps.

The man leered into the elf's eyes as she pried her lips from his. His gaze was cruel and hot with lust. His cock throbbed inside of her, tensing with the telltale signs of an impending release. "Too late." The man grunted, a dark grin tugging at the corner of his lips. He arched his back, clutching the elf's breasts tightly, and let out a long, drawn-out, gravelly moan as he pounded violently into her throbbing cunt. It only took a few more thrusts until he was shooting his hot seed straight into her unprotected pussy. "Mmmmmm." His grip on her breasts was so tight his fingers were already leaving bruises, and the force of his thrusts as he rode her through their climax was forcing her onto her toes.

Alorea squeezed her eyes shut tight, her body stiffening; her pussy seized, clenching down on his cock tighter than ever before as he came into her, her own juices flooding over his quickly-softening member. The small woman let out a breathy moan. The feeling of the warm liquid inside of her made her knees tremble, threatening to send her tumbling onto the ground. Gregory kept a hold on her hips, forcing her roughly against the barrel, holding her steady as he finished filling her with his load. Eventually, Alorea collapsed forward onto the barrel when her orgasm finally finished, her breasts and her cheek pressing against the wood as she gasped for air. Her body went almost completely limp, utterly exhausted from the relentless fucking she had just received. Then she started to whimper, small trails of tears streaming down her face. Both of their liquids very slowly started to leak out from behind the cock still buried in her tight cunt, dripping down her inner thighs.

Gregory stayed inside of her even after his orgasm faded. He panted against the elf's ear, and for a moment there was silence, save for the elf's whimpering. "Did you enjoy that?" he eventually muttered in her ear, craning her head to the side so she faced him. 

Alorea twitched beneath him, then tried to jerk her head away from his grasp, shaking it profusely but not answering verbally. She just continued to cry quietly. Her pussy was loose and still around his cock.

"Enjoy that, you little bitch?" he snarled, arching his cock back out and roughly thrusting back into her, making her tiny body jerk up against the barrel. The motion spilled some built up cum outward which dribbled down her thighs.

Alorea gasped, her eyes going wide, then let out a choked sob. "Y-Yes!" she lied, her voice taut. "Please..." she whimpered afterwards. "Let me go. Please please please," she begged profusely.

"Let you go? You want that, huh?" The man glowered down at her but followed her request, slowly sliding his thick dick out of her abused cunt. He shivered violently, then sighed heavily, letting his dick throb in the cool basement air and rubbing its length against Alorea's ass cheeks, leaving a smear of their combined juices against her skin. 

Alorea immediately slid back a ways on he barrel and for a moment it looked like she was going to collapse to her feet right there. But she didn't. Instead, she clung to the barrel like her life depended on it, her naked body pressed up against it at an odd angle with cum dripping down her thighs. She turned her head and hid her face against the wood, crying silently.

Gregory grinned at her exposed figure, then tucked his cock back into his pants and cleaned himself up. "I'll be back for you," he promised before abruptly turning and leaving her there to collapse onto the cold, hard stone alone.


End file.
